


SDNDNDMAS: Ryan Edition

by jackmanifo



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: ASEXUAL RENAER., Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gathering, M/M, Nightmares, Qezza is a lesbian, Stephanos is baby, Steve is super gay and he's bad at hiding it, Steve just talk about your feelings please, Steve needs a last name, There Was Only One Brain Cell, gay idiots, making cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmanifo/pseuds/jackmanifo
Summary: a collection of oneshots i wrote over chrismas break compiled into one big fic for sdndndmas! inspired by eddie whos @ escaspes my mind
Relationships: Stephanos Coffeebean/Steve
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	SDNDNDMAS: Ryan Edition

Steve was trying to sleep in when Stephanos burst through his door. He jumped around the room happily. "Steve! Steve!" "Mmm.. sweetheart, it's like 4 in the morning." "It's 12 PM." "Oh. Well what the fuck do you want?" "It's snowing, Steve, snowing!" Steve hated snow. "The snow can fuck off," Steve replied, rolling onto his other side.  
  
"Steve, you gotta get up." "I don't want to." "You're gonna miss the booze Qezza got us!" Steve rolled over, sitting up slightly. "Booze?" Stephanos nodded. "Why didn't you say so sooner sweetheart?" Steve got out of bed and quickly shoved a shirt on, walking downstairs.  
  
He didn't know why Stephanos insisted on holding his hand when they walked downstairs. He was perfectly capable. Okay. So what he had nearly broken his arm on a tumble down the stairs? It was one time! But.. he didn't mind, really. He had soft hands. And he looked happy. So even though he didn't get it, he supposed it was okay.  
"Steve! Y'almost missed booze." "He told me." He looked at Stephanos, who was currently shoving his head through one of Steve's sweaters. "SWEETHEART! WHERE'D YA GET THAT?!" "You left it in the hallway, so I took it! Your clothes are bigger than mine and they're warmer!" Steve sighed. "Whatever. As long as you didn't take it from my room I don't care." 

A few minutes later, everyone gathered in the living room. Stephanos was cozied up by the fire, Steve was sitting on the arm of the sofa, Renaer sat with his legs crossed, and Qezza sat on the floor.  
  
"Secret Santa time! Steve, you first." Steve opened an eye. "Oh, yeah. I got you for secret Santa, Stephanos. I, uh, wasn't sure what to get you. So, I got you this." He fished around in his pocket for a moment. He pulled out a purple bracelet with a fire charm. "Here." "I.. love it? So much? Oh my goodness.."  
  
Steve didn't know what the feeling inside of him was, but he didn't like how vulnerable it made him feel. He felt like this around Stephanos all the time. "Oi, Renaer. You next." "Ah. I got you, Steve. I figured you could use this." He handed Steve a bag of Dragons and a dagger.  
  
"You actually got something good for once. Good job, Renaer. And thanks. I guess." Renaer figured that was good enough.  
  
"Stephanos?" "I got Qezza! I got you this," he paused, handing her a necklace that had a Q carved into a wooden charm on the end. "And this!" He handed her a ring that was only big enough to fit on her finger. "A friendship ring!" Stephanos held up his hand, showing a matching one on his index finger.  
  
Steve _totally_ wasn't jealous. Not at all.  
  
"That leaves us with-" "Renaer, yeah. Uh, I got you a fur jacket and a scarf," Qezza interrupted, throwing them at Renaer. "Ooh, I love it. Thank you, Qezza." "You're welcome. Thought you would."  
  
"Alright! Now that Secret Santa is wrapped up.. cookies!" Steve walked to the door. "Huh? Oh, hey Talla. I'll get her. OI, QEZZA! YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!" "COMING!" Qezza walked into the room. "Oi, you oughta get out of the cold before Stephanos yells at me for not lettin' ya in." Talla smiled. Her and Qezza went into the living room.  
  
Steve joined Renaer and Stephanos in the kitchen. He hopped onto the counter. "Steve, get down. You could break something!" "Stephanos, it's not that far of a drop." Stephanos sighed. "Will you at least get down to help with cookies?" "Maybe." That was a yes in Steve's language.  
  
When they got to kneading cookies, Steve decided to join in. "So how the fuck do you do this?" "Here, I'll help you!" Stephanos placed his hands on top of Steve's, moving them with his to show him how to knead cookies. How was Stephanos saying this calm? Was he not freaking out internally? Steve realized he hadn't heard anything that Stephanos was saying. "Huh? Oh, yeah." "You got it?" Steve nodded. He did a pretty decent idea of kneading the cookie batter.  
  
"And into the oven they go!" Stephanos highfived Steve and Renaer.  
  
Decorating them was.. a mess, to say the least. Qezza's cookie was just iced with a bit of edible glitter on top. Steve's was literally only iced, the bare minimum. Renaer's was iced in the colors of the asexual flag with an "R" in sprinkles. Stephanos'... it was iced green, but you wouldn't have known under the mountain of sprinkles.  
  
Steve refused to try it. "Listen here, you pathetic elbow. I am not going to put that hell of sugar in my mouth. I don't even like cookies." "Did you just call me an elbow?" "So what if I did." "What's that even mean?" "You gonna keep asking questions or you gonna eat the cookie?" Stephanos grumbled, slowly eating the sugary cookie.  
  
It was late. Despite his laziness, Steve couldn't sleep. He sat awake in his bed, fidgeting with the dagger Renaer got him. He tried not to pay attention to the fireplace. Fire brought back unhappy memories. His door cracked open just enough for someone to slip in.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Stephanos shook his head. Steve could tell he had a nightmare from the way the light illuminated Stephanos' wet face. "Nightmare?" Stephanos nodded. Steve scooted over. Stephanos snuggled in next to him. "Wanna tell me what it was about?" "The.. the house lit on fire from inside of the roof and I kept hearing stuff that sounded like.. like footsteps on the roof, and it freaked me out, and.. and, the roof collapsed on you and I... when I woke up, I kept hearing the same footsteps and-"  
  
Steve wanted to comfort Stephanos so bad. Just then, he remembered the myth of Santa, from the human world. "Y'know, they say that there's a man who travels to all the residencies in Waterdeep on Christmas Eve and brings all the people who have been good presents. Maybe you heard him on the roof when you woke up." Stephanos looked up from his blanket. "Really? What's he look like?" "Nobody's seen his face." "Oh. That's so cool!" Steve always thought Stephanos' childlike joy was adorable. "That's who I left the cookie for. So why don't we go to sleep and see if it's true?" Stephanos nodded.  
  
"Can I stay in your room though?" "Yeah, I guess. I can make myself a pallet on the floor if you.." Steve stopped. Stephanos had already snuggled up to him. "Yep. Okay." Eventually he managed to fall asleep. 

When he woke up the next morning, his hand was in Stephanos' hair and Stephanos' face was buried in his chest. His face was unbelievably red. Stephanos just looked so... peaceful. Now would be the absolute worst time for Qezza or Renaer to come wake him or Stephanos up. Steve looked out the window. The sun wasn't even up yet. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Steve opened his eyes to the feeling that he was being watched. Indeed, there Stephanos was, just a few inches away from his own face, staring at him. Stephanos smiled. "Good morning!" "Sweetheart, how long have you been staring at me." "Five minutes, more or less. You've been in a lot of fights, huh?" Steve nodded. Stephanos ran his finger over the scar on Steve's cheek. "That one looks like it hurt a lot." "It did."  
  
They lay like that for another 20 minutes, and then Qezza went to wake them up. They had both fallen back asleep. Quickly, she went to gran Renaer. "Look at them!" she whispered. "There's no way they aren't a couple," he whispered back. "They aren't. Stephanos can't stop kissing the people he's dating. I've seen it." Renaer rolled his eyes.  
  
Qezza shouted, waking them both up. Stephanos rolled quickly out of the bed. They were both panicking, for completely different reasons. Stephanos thought someone broke into their house. Steve shot up, nervous beads of sweat running down his face. "It's time for presents!" Renaer said, gliding down the hallway like nothing happened. Stephanos shouted excitedly, grabbing his sweater off Steve's chair and running down the hallway and steps, falling quite a few times. Steve shoved one of his sweaters on, begrudgingly leaving the room. Qezza gave him a look. "Qezza, I can explain." "What were you two up to last night, huh?" "Stephanos had a nightmare and he came to talk to me because I have the closest room and I offered to let him stay in my room and before I could move to the floor he had already fallen asleep on me and he's a bitch if I wake him up so I fell asleep like that." "Uh-huh." "Do you want me to rat on you and Talla and what y'all have been doing to Stephanos." "..fine, I'll keep my mouth shut." "That's what I thought. Race ya!" he yelled, running down the halls. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she replied, laughing as she ran after him. Steve came bounding around the corner into the living room. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop fast enough to avoid falling. Even worse, he fell right on Stephanos.  
  
He looked at Stephanos, who was underneath him. His hands were on either side of Stephanos' head. They both blushed immensely. Steve's arms felt like they were going to give out. Renaer gave Qezza a "I told you so" look. Qezza rolled her eyes. In their year at Troll Manor, never had she seen them spend so much time together. Maybe Renaer _was_ right. Maybe they _were_ dating.  
  
Steve cleared his throat, sitting up and wiping his hands on his sweater. "Sorry," he said quietly. His heart was going a million miles a minute."It's okay! Are you though? That had to have hurt, you hit me pretty hard when you fell. And your face is pretty red." "I'm fine, sweetheart, really. Why don't we get to those presents now?" he said, taking his usual seat on the arm of the sofa. He was shaking. Thankfully, nobody noticed. Renaer closed his eyes, grabbing a random gift from under the tree.  
  
"And the first gift of Christmas goes to... Stephanos Coffeebean! From Steve!" He handed the box to Stephanos. "Sorry if you don't like it," Steve added. Stephanos opened the gift excitedly. Out from the box he pulled a stuffed wolf. He shouted happily. "Oh, I love it, I love it!" He tossed the plush aside, hugging Steve. "Thank you," he whispered. Steve's face heated up."Uh, y-you're welcome." They all exchanged gifts, laughs, thank you's and hugs. 

It took a lot to convince Steve to go out in the snow. He was layered in three sweaters and his cloak. For so much resistance, he and Stephanos stayed out much longer than anyone else. They looked like snowmen when they were done playing. Steve shook himself off like a dog. Stephanos actually had common sense and put his snowsoaked clothes in the wash and wiped his hair with a towel.  
  
Steve and Stephanos stood in the doorway, covered in snow. Steve was praying that Stephanos wouldn't look up. Unfortunately, he did. And then he noticed the mistletoe on the doorframe. "I- um- we-" Stephanos laughed quietly. He pulled Steve down by his cloak and kissed him gently. Steve's knees felt weak. He didn't want that moment to end, ever. Stephanos' arms slipped around Steve's shoulders. That was everything he had ever wanted, from the moment he met Stephanos. For a second he thought Christmas magic might've been real. Why would Stephanos Coffeebean kiss /him/? Stephanos was wonderful, gorgeous, funny, sweet, and Steve.. he was just plain old Steve. "It's okay. I like you too," he mumbled, hugging Steve. Steve didn't hug back. He was barely getting air to his lungs. He just stood there. Stephanos laughed. That laugh brought him back to reality. "Did we just..?" "We did." Stephanos kissed him again. Deeper, this time. Steve's arms slipped around Stephanos' waist. Stephanos' fingers tangled in Steve's messy, curly hair. Sparks were flying. Maybe this was the _real_ Christmas gift. Maybe this was what Santa gave them.


End file.
